


Me Before You - An Yuzuvier History

by Medlily



Category: Me Before You - Jojo Moyes, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlily/pseuds/Medlily
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu has lost his reason to live, until he met Javier Fernandez
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!   
> This Fiction is based on the movie BUT IS NOT A COPY OF THE MOVIE . THE MOVIE IS JUST THE INSPIRATION FOR THE HISTORY.   
> THIS IS A PURE WORK OF FICTION, NO INTENTIONS TO OFEND ANYONE.

Me Before You - An Yuzuvier History

There is a moment, just after he opens his eyes that seems like his reality is not this. Seems like his previous life, the life he loved so much , the life that was filled with brilliance and endless possibilities. Not this reality he was living right now, the one that would never change, the cruel one. But those briefs moments soon disappeared just after he opened his eyes.  
And when this happens he is no longer Yuzuru Hanyu the two time olympic champion, the greatest figure skater of all times, instead he is Yuzuru Hanyu the ex athlete who suffered an accident and now is a quadriplegic and nothing can change that.  
His old wonderful life wasn’t his anymore, no more press conferences, no more plane trips around the world , no more fans and audiences.. Now he was a shadow of himself , he was no longer himself and this was a permanent situation.

Just after the PyeongChang olympics in 2018 when he won his second olympic gold medal Yuzuru had suffered a horrible car accident and almost died , he stayed in coma for almost a month and when he woke up he discovered that he could no longer walk or move a muscle of his arms and legs. Now he was destined to spend his days in a wheel chair and have people to take care of him all the time.

Because of his giant popularity it was an extra burden to be living in Japan. In normal circumstances he wasn't able to go anywhere without people following him, now, after te accident the press wouldn’t live his street . He had no peace. So he decided to come back to Canada.  
Yuzuru had been living and training in Toronto for almost a decade , so he was no strange to Canadá and even liked to live there. His mother had moved with him and his father was almost retired but still lived a big part of the year in Japan like his sister.  
Here in Canada he continues his physiotherapy and rehabilitation despite of the small progress in his condition. The goal with his therapies was at least to keep the small functions his body still had. Every day he had to do those things and for him life was now a burden.

Yuzuru had always been a very positive person . In his life he had suffered multiples injuries through his career but he always came back stronger , no matter what. But with this situation it was not the case. He was depressed , he lost his will to fight , he didn’t want to keep living anymore.

His mother Yumi had made everything to help Yuzuru to cope with this situation. He had saw the best therapists and all of his friends had tried to stay close to him, but he had turned down all of them . Even his coaches Brian and Tracy he refused to see. His life was pointless and he had become a bitter person.

Yuzuru wasn’t no longer the happy, smiling person he always had been , and who the world of figure skating fans remembered. He had never given any interviews and refused any contact with the fans , any communications even with other skaters. Shoma, keiji , Oda all of them tried to stay in touch but he never answered them back. He wanted to be alone, he couldn’t bare to let people see the vulnerable, dependent , disabled person he had become. To make sure that no one would want to be close to him, Yuzuru became even a rude person, a person capable to say some not nice things to the people around him.

He didn’t want that his mom takes care of him like she used to . His therapist told Yumi she should allow Yuzuru to be as independent as he could and this included him choosing the people who take care of him like the nurses and caregivers. Yuzuru’s father also approved this approach and he wanted his son still had some control over his life.  
They tried to let Yuzuru be in charge of his care but his bitter atitude made difficult for him to keep people taking care of him.  
Even at the caregiving agency he was know as the horrible Japanese man who was a pain in the ass. Basically no one wanted to be in his service. They were having difficulties to hire a new caregiver for him.

One day Yumi was very frustrated about this situation that she spoke with one of his nurses who came checking on him and ask for recommendation about any possible caregiver who would agree to work for them . The nurse politely said she had no idea.  
Yumi then talked with his physiotherapist Jason Brow who was one of the few people who could bare working with Yuzuru and he said that he might have someone but he had to checking before.  
_ I’ll let you know Ms Hanyu , as soon as I talk to the person.

_ Thank you very much Mr Brown. _ See you tomorrow Ms Hanyu

_Hi Yuzuru , Mr Brow said that he might have someone to recommend for You.,  
_ Really, the happy clown has a friend ? Shocked..  
_ Yuzuru please don’t talk like this, Jason is a nice person.  
_ Oh of course he is the only one who tolerates me.. That says a lot about him. He must be so in need of money that he keeps coming here, I feel sorry for him..  
_ Well at least try , maybe the person is nice..  
_ Mom I don’t care for nice persons , don’t you see? Now if you excuse me I want to go to my bed and stay there until tomorrow.  
_ Ok Yuzuru I will bring some food...  
_I don’t want to eat ...  
_ I’ll bring any way dear, have a good rest.  
_ I hope I won’t wake up never again.. Nothing is good in my life...

That day Jason took his phone and just called one of his gym friends. _ Hi Javi, how are you doing man?  
_ Hi Jason , I’m fine, what’s up?  
_ Listen, are you still looking for a job?  
_ Oh, yes, that’s sucks I need to find a better job I can’t stay working at Tim Hortons forever, even with the extra hours I’m making I need more to save for college. George Brow is expensive and my parents could only given me the first term tuition fees.  
_Why are you asking me? Do you have something for me? Maybe some client of yours wanting to learn Spanish or play soccer? I could teach...  
_ rss well I might have something but I need to explain you the situation first.  
_Ok, tell me about..  
_ It’s for one of my patients , He’s from Japan and he’s very private and he’s very systematic and have a lot of rules of his own and he sometimes can be very difficult to deal with , most of the times actually.  
_ Wow!! Speaking like this seems that you work for Lord Valdemort or the big boogeyman!!! Rs I’m sorry, just kidding.  
_ Well he can really be a pain in the ass but it’s a good money you would make.. Why you just don’t give it a try?  
_ Jason , what I would do exactly?  
_ You would be his caregiver..  
_What? I’ve never did this before... I don’t think that I could be his nanny...  
_ Rs. Javi you would not be his nanny, a caregiver would be more like a companionship ,a helping hand , someone to help him with daily tasks..  
_ Why? he is not capable?  
_ He’s quadriplegic he can only move his index finger of his right hand.. He ’s completely paralyzed from the neck down.  
_ Wow man what a situation.. must be awful..  
_ Yes he ’s very depressed and tent to put his frustrations on everybody else around him , maybe you could try to cheer him up.  
_ I don’t think so , I have no experience and I know japanese people are very systematic and I’m an easy going person.  
_ Well , like I said it is good money and this could be the job who will help you go to George Brow.. just think about..  
_ Ok Jason I’ll

That night Javier went to the basement he was living and just though about Jason’s offer .. He could use the money to pay for his education and even save a little , he could tolerate a mean person for the sake of his goal to attend George Brow and become a business manager maybe. He wasn’t sure what path to follow but he knew that to attend a good institution was a key to success in Canada. So he called Jason:  
_ Ok bro I’m in !!

When can you introduce me to you pain in the ass patient..  
_ He has a name and is Yuzuru, and please never call him pain in the ass, don’t even think calling him like this, and yes we can go there tomorrow. We could meet at his house at 10:00. And please be presentable!!  
_ Ok I’ll be there.

The next day Jason met Javier at Yuzuru’s street and they went there together.  
_ Man I’m nervous..  
_ Don’t be..  
They rang the bell and Yumi came to greet them.  
_ Hello Mr Brown , good morning.  
_ Hi Ms Hanyu , I’d like to present you my friend Mr Javier Fernandez. _ Hello Mr Fernandez ,I’m Yumi Hanyu, Yuzuru’s mother.  
_ Nice to meet you Ms Hanyu.  
_Well Jason Yuzuru is read for you , he ’s at his room. You can go while Mr Fernandez and I have a conversation.  
Javier looked at Jason like saying , please don’t leave alone with this lady. But Jason just nodded to Ms Hanyu and let them alone.  
_ Now Mr Fernandez lets talk.  
_ Did Jason tell you about Yuzuru’s situation?  
_ Yes, he told me.  
_And do you have any experience with quadriplegia?  
_ No madam I don’t , but I can learn, I’m a fast learner.  
_ MR Fernandez we are talking about a very dependent person , Yuzuru needs completely assistance all the time. Do you think you can provide this for him? Why should I give you this job?  
_ Well Ms Hanyu I do think that I can do the job , and I really need the job. It’will be my chance to put myself to college .  
_ What you want to study Mr Fernandez?  
_ Business management .  
_ Well let’s give it a try Mr Fernandez.

After a while Yumi led Javier into Yuzur’s part of the big house they had. They remodeled the ground floor so he could have his own private apartment with a small kitchen, a living room , a library and two bedrooms.

_ Hi Yuzuru, this is Javier , the guy I told you about ..  
_ Say hello to Mr Fernandez Yuzuru , please..  
_ Heeeeee-llooooooo Misssster Ferrrrr-nan====dezzzzzzz.... Yuzuru said with a voice like if he had a stroke and wasn’t able to speak..on purpose of course.  
_ Yuzuru please this is ridiculous, stop it.  
_ Hello Javier Fernandez I’m Yuzuru Hanyu.  
Javier was very surprised and quite intimidated , he wanted to rum away from that house and never come back , but he nodded and greeted him.  
_Hello Mr Hanyu, nice to meet you.  
_ Oh I bet you find me “nice”.  
_ So Mr Fernandez let’s get back to our arrangements and discuss your hours and duties..  
_ Oh mom let my explain his duties, she wants me to have a nanny so I won’t die from choking with my own saliva or vomite and you job Mr Fernandez is to not let me die.  
_ I’ll do my best Sir.

Yumi came back with Javier and let Yuzuru finish his session with Jason.  
_ So Mr Fernandez , did you see how difficult Yuzuru can be, are you still interested on the job?  
_ Yes Madam , I’ll do my best and try to help him.  
_ Good then, now lets discuss your duties.  
_ You can’t leave Yuzuru alone for more then 5 minutes, and this is serious, he won’t be happy but it’s necessary.  
_ You also need to provide his meals, do you cook, Mr Fernandez?  
_ Oh yes ma’am I cook my own meals.  
_ Good you guys can work the menu but Yuzuru must have some nutritious meals .  
_ You must give him his meds on time, this is very important.  
_ And you also will need to help him with bathroom issues. We have a special wheelchair for the bathroom .  
_ Do I have to give him Baths??? Javier asked very worried.  
_ No this is not your duty.  
_Ok then.  
_ You need to be always on time and let me know if you have any problems , and last, would be nice if Yuzuru sees you as a friend ..  
_ Ok , I’ll try my very best.

After Jason finish Yuzuru’s physiotherapy they left together.  
_ Jason I’m not sure about this..  
_ Calm down Javi you‘ll be fine, just do not be impressed with Yuzuru’s attempts of pissing you off. . He’l try to do this.. He does this with everyone.  
_ Ok Jason I’ll just need to survive until I have some savings, and I’ll be out of that place soon enough!!! You’ll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On that morning Javier woke up very early, he set up the alarm of his phone three times, in case he misses one or two. It was his first day of working at the Hanyu’s and he wanted to leave a good impression. He dressed himself , took his backpack and went to Yuzuru’s house. His agreement with Yumi was to start working at 10 am until 6pm . Yuzuru normally woke up at noon but his mother was hopeful that he could wake up a little early with Javier being there at 10 am.  
When Javier arrived Yumi greeted him and took him to Yuzuru’s bedroom.

_He’s awake Mr Fernandez , but he’s still in his bed.  
_ Ok.  
_ There’s food in the freezer , tea and cookies here, his meds schedule and the therapies he does every day.  
_ If you have any doubts please this is Ms Daleman’s number. She’s Yuzuru’s nurse. _Do you have any questions ?  
_ No ma’ am , it’s fine.  
_ Ok so I’ll let him know that you are here.  
After a few minutes Yumi came back.  
_ You can go inside now Mr Fernandez, have a good day.  
_ Ok , Right.

_Good morning Mr Hanyu, nice to see you again.  
Yuzuru didn’t answer him. He just stared at him.  
_What would you like for me to do first?  
_ I’d like you to disappear ..  
_ Well this unfortunately is not possible but what can I do for you? I can make your breakfast..  
_ I’m not hungry.  
_Well so maybe you’d like to sit on your chair?  
_ You mean my wheelchair? No thanks..  
_ So what can I do for You?  
_You could leave me alone. Thank you.And close the door.  
_I’ll leave you alone but the door will be opened because I need to see you, in case you need me ..It’s my job.  
_ I’m not a child ..  
_ I know, so stop behave like one.. Excuse me .

Yuzuru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Javier was sitting on the chair by the kitchen table. He poured himself a cup of tea and just waited for Yuzuru to call him.  
He then opened the book with Yumi’s instructions and started to reading . He looked at the pail of medications Yuzuru had to take every day and started to get familiarize with it.

Around noon he prepared Yuzur’s lunch and his meds and went to his bedroom. _I’m sorry to bother you but it’s time to get some lunch.  
_I’m not hungry ..  
_ But you need to eat.  
Javier put the tray with the food on the bed foot and went to help Yuzuru sit up.  
_ Excuse me I just need to help you sit up..  
Yuzuru nodded and Javier took off his blanket and pulled him up helping him sit. Yuzuru was a very skinny man and he had almost lost all his muscles. He’s hole body was so soft and he could only control his neck and head.  
Javier put the tray on his lap , took up the spoon and the fork and just waited.  
Yuzuru looked at him.  
_ You need to feed me you idiot I can’t do it, don’t you see?  
_ yes, hmm. Of course.. Javier said looking clumsy. Here ... He put a little on Yuzuru’s mouth.  
_ You didn’t say you are a horrible cook..  
_ I’m sorry I didn’t prepared this food , it was already in the freezer.  
_ Here, have some water , he put the glass on his mount so he could drink.

After lunch Yuzuru said:  
_ I need to go to the bathroom..  
_Yes sure, let me get you there.  
Javier put him on a special chair and they went to the bathroom. There Yuzuru said: _ You need to help me to get my catheter out and just put it on the toilet sit. I can’t even pee by myself ...  
_ Hey, it’s ok I’m here to help you.  
Yuzuru couldn’t control his bladder so he had to use a catheter to be able to urinate.  
_ Ok now we are done..  
_ Now you need to brush my teeth.  
_ Right , lets do this ..

After the bathroom they went back to the bedroom. Javier put Yuzuru in his wheelchair .  
_ So do you want to do something ? What tv or a movie ?  
_ No.  
_ What about we open the curtains ? It’s a nice day ..  
_ I don’t want see anything. Please just put me on my bed e and leave..  
_ Fine..

Javier spent the next 3 hours just siting on a chair at the library and thinking what he could do to help Yuzuru and to make his job a little easier. Then Jason arrived to do physiotherapy on Yuzuru.  
_ Hi Yuzuru, how are we doing today?  
_ Like I always do Jason .. Nothing never changes..  
_ So how about Javier ? He’s a nice person ..  
_ Where did you find him?  
_ Oh he is a friend from the gym. He came from Spain and wants to study here.  
_He must be starving to take this job.. Only a loser would accept do this job..  
_ Hey, you don’t need to be this rude, he’s a nice person and is a friend , and he could be a friend for you too if you give him a chance..  
_ I don’t think so...  
_ Well at least be polite ..  
_I’m a dead man Jason I can be a little rude, people has a pity of me. They look at me with such a condescending face.. I get sick of it.  
_ You are not a dead man Yuzuru , you just need to want to live.  
_ But that’s the problem Jason, I don’t want anymore.

For the next two weeks Javier had tried his best to make his work a little bearable , but he didn’t have much success. He was frustrated but kept trying to be polite and kind with Yuzuru. But nothing that he did seems to have a positive effect on Yuzuru. He was worried that he couldn’t do this job. And to make things worst he lost his job at Tim Hortons because the store was closing for a renovation. He had bills to pay and needed the money . He was even considering going back to Spain .   
But that Monday morning things got much worst. Javier arrived as usual and was doing the routine tasks. After lunch he put Yuzuru in his chair and they were at the bedroom.  
_ Hey Yuzuru would you like to go outside? It’s a lovely day, you have a big backyard..I though that would be nice.. You haven’t leave this bedroom for so long..

Yuzuru then looked at him with an angry face and shouted:  
_I don’t care , I don’t want to do nothing are you such an idiot , don’t you see it? I don’t care about if it is a lovely day , I don’t care at all!!.. You are such a loser , you don’t even see it..I hate you!!.. and there were tears on his face..

Javier had enough , he was such a friendly and kind guy , but he was done with that.  
_ Listen , You don’t need to be such a jerk .. I’m just trying my best to make our lives a little better.. I’m not an idiot , I maybe don't be a two time Olympic something but this doesn’t give you the right to treat me like you do. You don’t need to be this horrible person that nobody wants to be near .

_ You don't know anything about me ... If I’m such a jerk so why don’t you quit this job , like everybody else did before you..

_ Because I need this job, I have a goal in my life and I need the money, I really need. And you need someone to be here for you , so why are making our lives so miserable?

_ Look at me Javier!! ( Yuzuru screamed). Look how miserable I’m !!. My life is over I don’t have a future, I don’t want to live like this, I don't want it anymore. ..He was  
crying hard. You have no idea how to live like this day after day , just seeing life outside while you are locked inside your own body.

Javier then knelt and put his hands on Yuzuru’s shoulders and said:  
_Listen , you are right when you said I had no idea how you feel . Nobody can feel what you do , but you need to know that your life isn't over , you are alive, and where there is life there is hope. There are other people who suffered the same injury as you and they fought back and recreated their lives . They found a new meaning in life .. You just need to do this. There’s so many people who wants to help you. I want to help you, but first you need to let people do it.. You don’t need to be miserable like this.. Bad things happen to good people , but I believe that you are strong enough to overcome this. You are a fighter.

Yuzuru was crying but he wasn’t angry anymore ,he kept looking at Javier and after a few minutes he took a deep breath.  
_ I’m sorry.. I know you are just trying to do your job.. I have no right..he sobbed .  
_ You can go now, You can leave early .. I know you won’t come back.. Others did the same and I don’t blame them.  
Javier looked at him.  
_ I’ll come back tomorrow ..  
_ You don’t have to lie..  
_I’m not lying , you are not the first pain in my ass that I had to deal . You know? He was smiling..  
Yuzuru then looked at him and gave a corner smile.  
_ I still don’t like you..  
_ Well I'll give you time, you’ll change your mind.. You’ll see.  
_ Doubt  
_ Let’s make a deal: If we become friends you’ll have to do something for me..  
_ Hahaa done..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. 

That night after Yuzuru’s breakdown he was sitting in his chair while his mom was kipping him company.  
_ Mom, Do you think he’ll come back?  
_ I think so Yuzuru but You shouldn’t have treated him like you did, because if you do it again he may never come back . People don’t like to be treated badly.

_ I’m just so tired of my life, I don't want to keep living like this anymore...  
_ Well my dear why don’t you give you a chance of finding a new purpose in your life, you can’t continue living like if you were already dead. Because you are still alive.  
Yuzuru took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
_ I’ll try be better mom. So sorry.  
_I love you my child , I want you here with us..  
_ Well this I can’t promise you, you know my thoughts.  
_ Yuzuru I don’t want to talk about this.. You promised...  
_ I promised you 6 months and I’ll keep my promise but I’m decided to end my life with the rest of dignity that I have.  
_ And I’ll pray you don’t do this..  
_ I’m so sorry mom.

The next day Yuzuru had wake up before Javier arrives. He was worried that he changed his mind and quit the job.  
But Javier was there on time and with a smile face .  
_ I told you I’ll be here!!  
_ I thought you wouldn’t...  
_ Well, where do we begin?  
_ Rs you need to help me change my clothes and we need go to bathroom. .  
_ OK , let’s do this.

After the morning routine Javier was starting to make Yuzuru’s lunch.  
_ What do you want to eat?  
_ I don’t want eat.. rs..  
_ Well I’ll make us my special sandwich and some delicious orange juice.  
_ Fine when you finish bring me..  
_ Oh no mister.. You must eat in the kitchen table !!  
_ What? I eat my meals in my bed..  
_ That’s the problem , staying in bed all the time is depressing. You need to sit more .. _ You are crazy..  
_ Trust me, will help.

On lunch time Javier brought Yuzuru in his chair and they were at the kitchen table. They ate and while Javier was washing the dishes they started talking.  
_ So why you accept this job? Are you in debt with the mafia?  
_ Rsss noooooo, I’m just saving money for college.  
_ What do you want to study?  
_ Hmmm that’s a good question but I think I want to be a manager.. Study business.  
_ You went to university right?  
_ Oh how do you know?  
_I did my research about you...rs  
_ So you know who I was.?  
_ I know who you are !! You are still Yuzuru Hanyu two time olympic champion.  
_ No Javier I’m nothing now..  
Javier turned around and took Yuzuru’s hand.  
_ You don’t stop being who you are just because you can skate anymore , your victories are part of who you are and this will never change. You are a champion !! Yuzuru swallowed hard .. And kept looking at Javier .  
Javier gave him a bright smile and held his hand.

After a while Javier put Yuzuru in bed because he needed to rest. He wasn’t used to be seated for long periods and this would be an every day process.   
Yuzuru slept for two hours and had just woken up.  
_ Hey sleepyhead , good afternoon!!  
_ Yuzuru gave a big yawn but answered with a corner smile.

_Hey lets go to the backyard You are so pale , you need to take some sun. _Ohhhh nooooo pleaseeee  
_ No begging  
_ I don’t go outside..  
_ Well it’s about time to try something new.  
Javier put him on his chair and they went to the backyard.  
They were talking and Javier was being funny as aways and Yuzuru was following the conversation.  
Yumi was in her bedroom up stairs and saw they trough the window. She never saw her son leaving his bedroom . And she smiled at the scene .  
That day Yuzuru was less pale and he was more awake and in good spirit . Javier put him in his bed and fixed the pillows so he was very comfy . It was his clock out time. _ I’ll see you tomorrow.  
_ Ok , Thank you Javier , Bye.  
Javier caressed his cheek and smiled waving good bye.  
For almost two years Yuzuru hadn’t had a good day but today was different.

For the next weeks Javier was making progress with Yuzuru. Now every day they would go to the backyard and Yuzuru was eating and sleeping better.  
Javier was always being funny and trying to make him smile .

_ Hey Javi I got you a surprise.  
_ Good morning , what is it?  
_ We have netflix!!  
_ Rssss It was about time, there’s so many cool movies !So what are we going to watch?  
_ You pick it.  
_ I want to watch some Indiana Jones..  
_ I never saw those..  
_ They’re awesome , I love adventure movies.  
_ Hummm what an adventurous guy . Rss Yuzuru was teasing him.

After Yuzuru’s nap Javier made some popcorn and went to the bedroom. He sat on a chair close to the bed.  
_ Javi?  
_ What?  
_ Please sit here...with me..  
_ Sure, let’s have some popcorn.  
Javier sat on the bed with him , close to him and fed him popcorn and ice tea. Yuzuru actually enjoyed the movie . And he also enjoyed having Javier with him.

One month later and they were becoming closer every day. Yuzuru now wasn’t so embarrassed with Javier seeing him naked. He let Javier take care of him and appreciated him doing this.

A few days later after lunch Yuzuru was resting in bed while Javier was doing the dishes when he heard Yuzuru coughing and choking.  
He went there immediately and Yuzuru was choking with his saliva and he was turning blue . Javier started to do a maneuver and cardiac massage He kept doing small slaps on his back until Yuzuru could breathe again . Yuzuru threw up and was so pale..  
_ Hey it’s ok, I got you , You are going to be fine. Please breathe . Just breathe .. for me..

Javier kept caressing Yuzuru’s back . Yuzuru was so tired that he laid down his head on Javi’s shoulders. Javier put his hand on his hair and caressed him ..  
He fixed the pillows and kept caressing his forehead .

_ It’d been a while since this happened .. Pathetic don’t you think?  
_ No.. It’s there’s nothing pathetic about it... Please rest ... Should I call you mom? _ No please... don’t ... Just stay with me ..  
_ Ok I’m here .. I won’t go anywhere.

_ Yuzuru slept due his exhaustion. Javier stayed by his side all the time.  
When was his time to go Yumi arrived and Javier told her what had happened and she was very grateful to him. He didn't want to leave but she assured him that Yuzuru would probably sleep for a long time . She gave him a smile and thanked him.  
That night Javier was in his bedroom and couldn’t stop thinking of Yuzuru. He was feeling strange about Yuzuru a few weeks. He didn’t know what it was, but it was something because in his life he never kept thinking about any other guy he knew. He had become very fond of Yuzuru. He really cared about him . And this feeling was new. He couldn’t sleep so he decided to take a risk and just called Yuzuru that night, It was a little late but he needed to know if Yuzuru was fine.

_ Hi Ms Hanyu , It’s Javier I’m just calling to know about Yuzuru.. _ Hi Javier just a minute please..  
_ Hey Javi...Yuzuru answered the phone with a weak voice.  
_Hey buddy , how are you feeling ?  
_ I’ve seen better days. Rss  
_ Well I was worried about you, I couldn’t sleep .. I needed to know you were fine..  
_ You saved my life Javi....  
_ I’m glad to know you are going to be ok.. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams!!  
_ Thanks Javi, love you bye..  
_ Bye Yuzu..

Wait? What he just said?? Oh my god he said Love you? He did said that? No, It’s a mistake he didn’t mean it... What did he meant? Now Javier really couldn’t sleep thinking of what Yuzuru said.

_ Oh my god mom did I say love you??????? Oh my god what I was thinking? Why did I say this to him??  
_ Maybe it is because you really love him? Yumi said with a smile...  
_ Mom don’t be silly .. Javier must be straight and must have tons of women chasing after him. He would never look at me this way.. I couldn’t have a relationship like this in my situation.. look at me mom.. I’m no one's desire anymore..  
_ Oh Yuzuru you never know .. You are still a pretty man and besides, love doesn’t have to do with just beauty ..You fall in love with a person not only with the outside but with the inside and I know my son is a very nice guy and you have a pretty face.. _ Mom please you are so wrong...  
_ We’ll see about that son, we’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys if you have any thoughts please live in the comments!! bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Javier was looking at his coffee .. he got an extra large this morning because he had difficulties to sleep last night. He couldn’t stop thinking of what Yuzuru had said :“love you” to him. He was sure that Yuzuru had said because he was on the effects of his meds and this didn’t mean a thing..  
He went to the Hanyu’s house a little bit earlier that morning. When he arrived at Yuzuru’s apartment he saw Yumi and a doctor who was accompanied by his nurse Gabrielle. He didn’t entered the bedroom because there were a lot of people already . After like 20 minutes the doctor left and Gabrielle came talk to Javier.  
She gave all the doctor’s recommendations about new meds and Yuzuru’s diet . _ Did you understand everything Mr Fernandez?  
_ Yes Ms Daleman, I did.  
_ Hmmm.. Is there something I could do to help Mr Hanyu to get better?  
_ Excuse me ? I didn’t understand, what do you mean by getting better?  
_ Hum... to help him to be healthier?  
_ Mr Fernandez, I think you didn’t understand... Yuzuru won’t get better.. never again.. his life will be always this way.. there’s nothing you can do to help him to get better.. Your job is to keep him save like you did and help him with the daily tasks .. that’s all..  
_ Ok Ms Daleman ..  
_ Today he’ll be sleeping most of the day... Just keep an eye on him and do not let him alone.. Please observe if his temperature gets high .. and keep an eye on his breathing. And Mr Fernandez.? Hum.. please never give any attention if he asks you to help him doing bad things... Every time when Yuzuru has a set back he talks about ending his life or stop taking his medication... things like that , you MUST not give any attention to this ..  
Javier was starting to be a little afraid of how Yuzuru would be when he wakes up. He thought that they're starting to be friends and that Yuzuru was starting to feel a little better .. He had many ideas of things they could do but now he was just worried.

As soon as Ms Daleman left Javier went to Yuzuru’s bedroom and saw Yumi sat by the bed. Yuzuru was sleeping and looked like he was hit by a car. He was pale and had dark rings under his eyes.  
_ Hi Javier, how are you? Yumi asked  
_ I’m fine thank you, and how’s he doing?  
Yumi gave him a sad smile...  
_Well he didn’t sleep so he’s tired and weak .. Every time something like this happen he has a hard recovery. Thank god he didn’t had to go to a hospital and stay there...  
_ Well Ms Hanyu I’m here and I’ll take care of him, why don’t you go and rest ?  
_ Thanks Javier I’ll . Please if you need something just call me ok?  
_ Yes m’am I’ll take good care of him.  
_ I know Javier. Excuse me.  
_ Of course

After Yumi left to rest Javier sat on the bed by Yuzuru’s side and just looked at him. He stayed there for a long time while he was sleeping. He went to the kitchen and prepared some tea for him and went back to Yuzuru’s side. He couldn’t stop looking at him. He felt so sorry for him, he wanted so bad to help him in some way. Javier had searched about Yuzuru and was impressed by his fame and popularity among the figure skating fans. He was the double Olympic champion and broke so many records. His future was supposed to be brilliant and there he was lying on a bed. Javier then started to caressing Yuzuru’s right hand , just with his index finger, he didn’t know why he was doing this but he couldn’t stop doing it. He thought that as Yuzuru didn’t have any sensibility he wouldn’t never know that Javier had touched his hand. But....

_You Know that there are laws to protect the disabled patients ? Yuzuru opened his eyes.  
_ Javier ’s face turned red , he was embarrassed .  
_Hum.. I’m sorry , so sorry..  
_ That’s ok.. Yuzuru said with a corner smile.  
_ Wait ? How did you know that someone was touching your hand?  
_ Rs I still have sensibility on my index and thumb fingers.  
_ Javier just forgot about that. Stupid... he thought.  
_ So how are you feeling?  
_ Same way as aways, I don’t want to live like this...  
_ Hey Yuzuru you’ll feel better tomorrow , You’ll see.  
_ Yuzuru just looked at him.  
_ I made some soup , You need to eat something light.  
Javier went to the kitchen and brought a little soup and gave to Yuzuru with a spoon. After he ate , Javier fixed the pillows and sat him comfortable on the bed . Yuzuru was very weak and Javier just wanted him to rest.

_ Javi?  
_ Yes  
_ Could you do something for me?  
_ Yes of course  
_ Would you please hold my hand ? Just a little bit?  
Javier was surprised but not upset.  
_ Yes.. I can.  
Javier held his left hand but Yuzuru asked to change for the right.  
_ Now this way.. I can feel my finger..  
Javier laced their hands together and just kept looking at Yuzuru. He didn’t know what it was but he was feeling something he never felt before.  
Yuzuru would never ask something like this to anyone on his staff but he couldn’t help but keep looking at their hands together.  
_ Sorry about that, you can leave if...  
_ Hey , I’m not going anywhere ok? I’ll stay right here .. Javier kept their hands together and with the other hand he started to caress Yuzuru’s hair ..  
_ Yuzuru was surprised at first but he started crying in silence. His tears just falling of his face.

_ Hey, I’m here with you, You’re not alone , do you hear me?  
Yuzuru just closed his eyes and took a deep breath .  
_ Shhh You’ll see tomorrow you’ll feel better.  
_ No Javi I won’t because my life will be the same.. Please help me end this suffer ... _ shhh Please do not talk like this.. You are alive, do not think about doing something like this. I can’t .. I can’t help you  
_ I know .. You are too decent to do this..  
_ I care about you..  
_ I’m a death weight...  
_ You are a fighter, a champion ,a warrior. I was impressed when I read your bio.  
_ Rs I’m no longer anything of this...  
_ Yes you are and I believe that you are a kind of person who has an own star and is destined to do amazing things and the world would be a worst place without you in it. So please stop talking things like that..  
_Ok Javi.. Ok

The next days Javier was extra careful with Yuzuru and he was such a good caregiver. Yuzuru was feeling a little bit better and Javier was always trying to keep him company and thinking about what they could do . He started to read Japanese stories and watch anime movie’s.  
Another thing.. Now Javier would call him every night and just say good night. He always had something funny to tell Yuzuru.  
One night Yuzuru was with his mom and the phone just rang . He had a phone with voice command so he could see what Javier had written and just smiled.  
_ It must be something funny your friend just wrote .  
_ Mom is Javier and we are not friend’s like normal people... I’m his work and he’s here because he needs money to go to college ... if he could choose I bet he would want to have this job.  
_ Oh Yuzuru .. You should pay more attention to things around you... If he didn’t like your company he would never call you good night every day, and there’s others jobs here in Toronto... he’s not here because he has no other place to work..  
_ I just wish my life could be different.. I wish I could be Yuzuru Hanyu again.. I wish I would made more with my life mom I thought I still had time...  
_ You still has.. life changes but you can discover that you still have a lot of good things to live . And if you like Javier as I think you do, why not?  
_ Mom please, don’t be ridicule... I told you Javier must be straight and he must have a girlfriend and he would never ever look at me this way..  
_ Yuzuru I don’t know a lot of things but I do know that if Javier had a girlfriend he wouldn’t call you every night just to say good night, my dear.  
_ Look at me mom...  
_ I’m looking at my beautiful son and I’m sure that some good looking Spanish guy did look at you and thought you’re pretty too.  
_ Mom please..

After saying good night to Yuzuru Javier couldn’t stop thinking about Yuzuru and the fact that he didn’t want to live anymore... He had to take those thoughts off Yuzuru’s mind . He had to do something, but he doesn’t know what. And he was being sincere when he said to Yuzuru that the world would be a worst place without him... At least he was sure that HIS WORLD would be worst without Yuzuru on it. The feelings Javier was experimenting he had never experimented before. He didn’t know where this would go but he was willing to discover. He went to sleep with the memory of Yuzuru’s hair and their hands together, and those were good memories!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We still have a long journey to go. will Javier take those thoughts off Yuzuru's mind?Please tell me your thoughts and stay with me!! By


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Sunday( his day off) Javier woke up and just looked at the time on his phone. It was almost 10 am. in Toronto and was already afternoon in Spain. He picked up the phone and just called his sister .  
_ Hello Mi Hermanito !!! How are you doing? Surviving your job?  
_ Rss Hi Laura I’m fine thanks.  
_ So what’s going on with you? Because you said you needed to talk to me , I know something is going on with you...  
_ Hum.. Yes.. I need your advise..  
_ About what?  
_ You Know, Yuzuru is having some difficulties after his most recently illness and he’s really depressed. He sometimes says that he doesn’t want to live anymore.. I thought that you being a nurse you could help me doing something for him..  
_ Well Javi I understand .. It’s not uncommon that patients like him have those thoughts ... Their lives had been completely changed .. for ever..  
_ I know but I want to help him... We got closer... you Know??  
_ Hum.. Interesting.. rss  
_ Laura...  
_ Javi he needs therapy ..  
_ He refuses that ..I’m the only person he sees every day.  
_ So why don’t you plane fun things.. Get him out of his bed, his house. Toronto is an amazing city and there’s a lot of places you could take him.  
_ The problem is that he is famous...  
_ Well so plan things with more privacy.. Start with car rides.. around the city, go to a park during the week ... Go to the movies... show him how life can be good even in his condition..  
_ Thanks Laura I’ll do this for sure. He needs a friend and I’ll help him . Now I have other questions, please help me. Now about his medication....  
Javier asked thousands of questions about Yuzuru’s meds and the right way to take care of him, what he needed to keep attention... Things like that.  
_ You Know Javi, I think you’d be a good nurse too!!! You seems so dedicated .. And I thought that you didn’t like Yuzuru very much, but things certainly had changed..  
_ Well, like I said , we got closer to each other this past few months . _ Closer?? Humm ...  
_ Laura please, we are friends... Just this..  
_ Ok if you are saying so..

XXXXXXXXX

_ Good morning Yuzuru! How are you doing today? Hi Jason!  
_ I’m still tired .. but better  
_Good , because I had an idea and I think is a good one.How about we take a car ride? You need to leave this bed, this room.  
_ That’s a nice idea. Jason said.  
_ I don’t think I can.. I’m still not feeling well..  
_You should try at least. Maybe you like it!! Javier said.  
_ And where do you suggest we go?  
_ We could just drive around Toronto’s nicest neighborhoods .  
_ Javi I like the idea, will be good Yuzuru, you’ll see! Jason said  
Ok Guys now I have to go, and you boys have a good day!!  
_ Bye Jason, thanks. Yuzuru said.  
_ So Javi I’ll see you tomorrow Ok?  
_ Sure 10 am  
_ Bye.  
After Jason left Yuzuru was curious about what they would do tomorrow at 10 am.  
_ I know it’s not my business Javi but what are you and Jason doing tomorrow? Javier took moment to answer.  
_ We are going on a hike around the city. Jason keeps calling forever and tomorrow we are going.  
_ I see.. It’s nice feeling ..  
_ Did you like hiking?  
_ I liked to run.. I miss walking...being free. Yuzuru said and put his face down. Javier went to his side and touched his jaw .  
_Hey, I know I can’t imagine what are you feeling but I’m here for you, I’m here with you.  
Yuzuru looked into Javi’s eyes and just dropped a tear from his eyes...  
_ Hey, I’m here. Javier just hugged him and caressed his hair..  
_Thanks Javi... Thanks for being here..  
Javier wiped Yuzuru’s eyes.  
_Now let’s plan our car hide.  
_rsss Yuzuru laughed .  
_Today is not possible it’s Friday and the traffic ...  
_ We could go on Sunday!!  
_ Javi... You don’t have to... It’s your day off..  
_ I know and I’m inviting my friend to go on a car ride with me. I just need the car. Yuzuru looked at Javi and he couldn’t say no..  
_Ok, so we are going on a drive on Sunday.Yuzuru said.  
Javier gave him a bright smile.  
_Yes we are!!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Saturday Jason and Javi went on their hike. They were exhausted when their returned and Javi invited Jason for lunch at his basement .  
_ So what do you want to eat? I can make us some pasta.  
_ It’s good for me.. Jason said. Man, thank God tomorrow is Sunday and I’ll be sleeping all day.  
_ Well good for you. Javi said.  
_ Listen Javi do you want to go watch the Leafs Game with the guys ? It’s tonight and despite the fact I’m very tired I think it will be fun!  
_ Sorry Bro but I need to sleep well tonight , remember the car ride with Yuzuru?  
_ Oh yes, of course. I can’t believe that he has agreed to go with you. He never leaves the house.. And Javi? Are you sure that this is a good idea? Yuzuru is your job. You didn’t have to do this. And I don’t want you to be hopeful that Yuzuru will get better. I really never thought that he would agree to go out with you.  
_Well I’m glad he did. I hope to bring some action to his life. He has been very depressed this days and I want him to feel better.  
_ Well, things have been pretty hard on him. He couldn’t keep living in his own country.. It had been difficult for the hole family. Especially after his decision . But I can’t blame him. .Jason said and regretted immediately  
_ I’m sorry Jason what decision ? Javier asked with a hesitant voice.  
_ Oh shitty.. Sorry Javi but I don’t think I can tell you.. I should kept my mouth shut. _ Jason I don’t care if you think you can’t tell me, you are going to TELL ME NOW!! Please, we are friends and you know that I care about Yuzuru.  
_ Javi I think that what you are trying to do with Yuzuru is nice but I don’t think that nothing you could do would make Yuzuru feel better and change his mind. Yuzuru had decided to end his life with some dignity. There is a clinic in Switzerland that helps people to end their lives with dignity , in their own terms . And Yuzuru gave his family one year to get used to the idea.  
Javier had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t help it.  
_ Jason how are you all ok with this?  
_Yuzuru is an adult Javi. It’s his life ..  
_Jason I can’t be ok with this. Nobody deserves ending his life this way.. We can take that idea away from him.  
_ I don’t think anybody could. Jason said  
_ Well ,let’s see.

XXXX

Javier was determined to show Yuzuru that life was worth to live. Yuzuru had become an important person to him and he couldn’t imagine him doing something like ending his life.  
On Sunday morning Javier woke up early and put a nice shirt and a pair of jeans. He arrived and Yuzuru’s house around noon.  
_Hi Ms Hanyu, how are you doing?  
_ Good morning Javier I’m fine. I’m glad Yuzuru will be doing something !Thank you! Yumi said sincerely.  
_ It’s my pleasure. I intend to make him leave his bedroom more often. Javier said  
_ I think this is a good idea !  
Yuzuru was wearing a dark blue jacket and a pair of jeans . He looked very attractive and Javier did noted that.  
_ I can’t believe that I’m doing this . I can’t believe that you convinced me enter in a car and just ride around the city. I never did this.  
_ Well it’s about time. You live in Toronto so it’s good to know your own city.  
Javier put Yuzuru on the passenger seat and fastened the seatbelt.  
_ Are you read? Javier touched Yuzuru’s right finger, the one he could feel the touch. _ Yes, Yuzuru gave him a smile.  
They rode across Toronto’s old beautiful neighborhoods and chinatown . It was a nice day and wasn’t too cold and was sunny. Javier stopped at the Mc Donald’s drive thru _ So what do you want?  
_ I don’t know! Yuzuru answered. I couldn’t eat those things , not good for training. _ Well today you can. So what do you want to?  
_ I don’t eat junk food , I don’t even know what to order.  
_ Ok let me do it.  
Javier ordered them some fries, ice tea and coke and two ice creams. Yuzuru liked strawberries . After their order came Javier drove them to a parking space and pulled the car over. Then he helped Yuzuru to eat their meal.  
_ Here , have some fries, they are very tasty. See? I knew you would like them.  
_ They are good. Yuzuru said.  
When Javier was feeding him, a little bit of ice cream was spilled on Yuzuru’s jaw and Javier just wiped it using his thumb.  
Yuzuru had noted that , and he didn’t bother either.  
They kept looking at themselves for a moment.  
_ Can I ask you something? Yuzuru said.  
_ Of course.  
_ Can you drive me to some place?  
_ Yes of course. Where do you want to go?  
_ Wilson Avenue. The Toronto Cricket Club. Yuzuru said simply.  
Javier should have imagined that. He knew that this was the place where Yuzuru used to train with Brian Orser.  
Twenty minutes later they were in front of the TCC . Javier was looking at Yuzuru and he just stared the outside of the place in silence.  
_ Are you ok Yuzuru? Javier asked with a tight voice.  
Yuzuru kept staring and the tears just started to fall. He didn’t speak anything but Javier could understand .  
_ Hey come here. Javier hugged him close to his chest and Yuzuru just hide his face on Javi’s shoulder.  
They stayed like that for some time. Javier then started to wiped the tears off Yuzuru’s face and kept caressing his face and they touched their foreheads together.  
_ You know that you are not alone Yuzuru.I’m here for you. You can count on me. I care about you.  
Yuzuru kept looking into Javi’s face but didn't said anything. They went home after that.  
When they were close to Yuzuru’s house Javier stopped the car and said:  
_ I wanted you to enjoy our afternoon. Sorry..if you didn’t. He said a little disappointed.  
_ Javi? I did enjoyed. Yuzuru gave him a smile. I wanted to see the TCC . I needed to see the place I enjoyed most . And I’m glad that you were the one who took me there. Javier just held Yuzuru's hand.  
_ So where are we going next time?He asked Yuzuru.  
_ We can think about some places.  
When they arrived Yumi could note that Yuzuru was happy. He didn’t say anything but he also knew his mother noted.  
Javier went back to his house and couldn’t stop thinking about Yuzuru and the intimate moments they had that day. Javier was starting to be aware of how important Yuzuru was becoming to him. He didn’t know what to do with this feelings because it was new to him. But he was sure that he wanted Yuzuru to stay alive and he wanted to be close to Yuzuru. That he was sure.  
Yuzuru also enjoyed his day out with Javier. Javier was the only person capable to make him want to do things he thought he wouldn’t want anymore. Javier used to make Yuzuru think about future. While Yuzuru thought for so long that his life was done, Javier came and made him think that he could have a different life. He was getting used to have Javier with him and he liked that feeling. He also had a millions of things to think and his feelings were confused but he couldn’t denied to himself that he liked Javier. He went to sleep thinking about Javi and he was happy that tomorrow would be Monday and Javi would be there . WITH HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked !! Please tell me what are your thoughts!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this history interesting, Please let me know our thoughts in the comments!!! Bye


End file.
